Networked mobile devices are becoming more and more prevalent. Mobile device users have come to appreciate the convenience of being able to send and receive communication, look up questions online, and store useful information, among others, while enjoying the advantages of not being tethered to a stationary computer. In addition to the many native functionalities of mobile devices (e.g., camera, voice calls), mobile software applications have substantially broadened the capabilities and uses of such devices.